spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugihito
Makoto Terada, better known by his stage name of Mugihito, is a Japanese voice and stage actor from Musashino, Tokyo. He is employed by Media Force. Mugihito was formerly credited under his birth name and also Mugihito Amachi. He is the younger brother of Michie Terada. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television animation 1976 *Dokaben 1995 *Neon Genesis Evangelion 1999 *Crest of the Stars 2014 *Tokyo ESP 2015 *Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! 2016 *Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Love! *The Great Passage 2017 *Symphogear AXZ *Ai Shite Knight *Andromeda Stories *Armored Trooper Votoms *Asari-chan Ai no Marchen Shōjo *Babel II *Baki the Grappler *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls *Batterman *Binbou Shimai Monogatari *Bomberman Jetters *City Hunter *City Hunter: The Secret Service *Corrector Yui *Crash B-Daman *Crayson Shin-chan *Cyborg 009 *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds *Dr. Stump *Eureka Seven *Fresh Pretty Curel *Future Boy Conan *Gintama *Ga-Rei: Zero *Honey and Clover *Hoshin Engi *Ijiwaru Baa-san *InuYasha *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor *Keroro Gunsō *Kyo Kara Maoh! *Maison Ikkoku *Master Keaton *Mirmo! *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Monkey Turn *Negimal? *No Game, No Life *Oh My Goodness! *One Piece *Pani Poni Dash! *Papuwa *Patalliro Saiyuki! *Princess Tutu *Pucca *Ragnarok: The Animation *Rockman EXE Stream *Rune Soldier Louie *Saiyuki *Sasuga no Sarutobi *(Zoku) Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei *Seven of Seven *Shōnen Onmyōji *Someday's Dreamers *The SoulTaker *Southen no Ken *Space Battleship Yamato III *Space Dandy *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko *Strike Witches *The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross *Tekkaman Blade *Tekkonkinkreet *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna *Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase *Umineko no Naku Koro ni *Urusei Yatsura *Vandread *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Original Video Animation *Kyokujitsu no Kantai *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Seven of Seven *Getter Robo Armageddon *Urusei Yatsura *Vandread *The Day of Sigma Theatrical animation *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind *Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the forever *Ghost in the Shell: The Movie *The Night is short, Walk on Girl *Home on the Range *Mobile Suit Gundam *Be Forever Yamato *Urusei Yatsura: Only You Tokusatsu *Ike! Ushiwaka Kotarou *Akumaizer 3 *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Video games Dubbing roles Live-action *'Patrick Stewart' :*Star Trek: The Next Generation :*Death Train :*Star Trek Generations :*Star Trek: First Contact :*Star Trek: Insurrection :*X-Men :*Star Trek: Nemesis :*X2: X-Men United :*The Game of Their Lives :*Mysterious Island :*X-Men: The Last Stand :*Logan :*Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire *'Ben Kingsley' :*House of Sand and Fog :*Thunderbirds :*The Dictator :*Ender's Game :*Iron Man 3 :*Robot Overlords :*The Walk *The Adams Family *Aliens *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Dances With Wolves *Deep Rising *Desperado *Die Hard *Die Hard 2 *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman *The Godfather *Growing Pains *It *Jurassic World *Knight Rider *Licence to Kill *Lost *Mission: Impossible *Money Talks *The Mummy *The Mummy Returns *Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult *The Next Karate Kid *Out for Justice *The Practice *Predator *Pucca *The Raccoons *Rambo III *Shoebox Zoo *Small Soldiers *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Street Fighter *The Untouchables *V *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Animation *Batman: The Animated Series *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Looney Tunes *Monkey King: Hero Is Back *Ratatouille *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *X-Men: The Animated Series Roles 89788790809.jpg| Ben Parker 68978.jpg| Kingpin Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)